Blood, Death and Desire
by Inky ivory
Summary: What if Edward Cullen wanted to KILL Bella ? What would happen. Bella's blood is just to sweet to be ignored and Edward is just to Vampire to ignore it. Next 4 reviews otherwise there's not a 2nd Chapter.


Chapter 1

Edward's P.O.V

I didn't know what would taste better a flagon of her sweet blood or the taste of her creamy satin skin.

Bella Swan, she caused my body to burn with emotion and my nose to suck up the glorious scent of her juicy blood.

For a human, she was plain and simple but to a Vampire she was the most divine and rich prey.

I inhaled deeper, her smell hit me like a wrecking ball and my golden eyes so rapidly turned scarlet.

The traces I had of being a human a second ago had dissolved like sugar in boiling water, but there was no hint of sweetness at all.

She had picked a scab on her neck and a single drop of dark blood oozed out.

My throat turned dry and venom seeped out from my fangs. My legs prepared to pounce.

I heard her slow small breaths of air as she turned her head and felt the cut with her left hand.

I sprang from the ground and crushed into her body a quarter of a second later.

I felt the two of us fall to the floor in slow motion and I watched as I saw the air move with us.

I felt like my insides had been slit with a thousand sharp knives.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella demanded fiercely as I stared at her bare neck, hungry for blood. I knew what I was doing, she didn't but I definitely did.

Her hands pushed back her brown locks of hair as she grabbed her bag as a sign of strong irritation towards me.

Bella shot me an icy glare, and I stepped closer to her, becoming desperate by her appetising scent more.

Her expression showed an extreme amount of curiosity about me. But still my eyes were fixed upon her neck.

I attempted to listen hard. I licked my lips, my body burning with the extreme desire of her tasty blood.

I knew I needed to satisfy my strong hunger and intense thirst.

I heard the beating of her pulse, quick and rapid.

I knew what had to happen…

Bella Swan had to die, I simply had to have her blood.

There seemed to me like no other possible option.

I had to taste it sticky, warm and metallic. The thought of it warm and sweet caused my taste buds to tingle.

The fact that she'd be missed only made it harder and my mind wanted to throw away the fact.

I wanted, I needed to sink my teeth into her, as quickly as possible.

"What are you staring at?" Bella questioned bewildered, her chocolate brown eyes widening as she glared at me, impatient.

I cleared my throat loudly, stuck on what to reply.

Mmm you're neck. No, living long enough taught you what and what not to say to girls.

This, girl was noexception. Even if I did desperately want to kill her.

She was going to be annoying to kill, but how could I possibly not?

Had you smelt her and you were me, you could have said my heart stopped. But the funny thing was, it already had.

I was a Vampire and that was the reason why Bella Swan had to die.

You could have called me a monster.

"Well, you're staring at what?" Bella prompted. I knew she was waiting for an answer.

My mind told me I had to give her one, out of respect for going to drink her blood.

I still did have **some **manners anyway.

I shrugged my shoulders at her, thinking…

"You're pretty tasty….." My tone of voice sounded simple and plain.

Bella seemed taken aback and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Surely, she wanted to die quicker by making her cheeks flush beet red, closer to the colour of blood.

I tightened my fists watching her. She seemed so luscious and succulent.

"**Tasty, **well that's a new chat up line. I've never heard." She smiled with a slight titter at the end of her sentence.

"And scrumptious, delicious, fresh and of course mouth- watering sweet." I added pursing my bottom lip, attempting to hid and disguise my inhumane desire.

"Oh my god Edward Cullen. You sound like you want to eat me up."

Oh yes ! Yes I did.

"Come to my house after school and you can take a bite." Bella smirked flirtatiously.

How could I refuse the offer?

"Yeah sure. That sounds great, Isabella" I grinned, satisfied that my thirst would finally be settled.

She pulled a repulsed expression as I said er name at the end.

"No, just Bella and IIIIIIIIIIIIIII can't wait."

"Oh neither can I."

My master plan was all figured out.


End file.
